


L Is For...

by basketcase1880



Series: Alphabet Soup [1]
Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 12:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1510928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basketcase1880/pseuds/basketcase1880
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Penny does something she has always wanted and gets a surprising answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L Is For...

**Author's Note:**

> My best friend challenged me to write a Penny/Sheldon fic that started with the letter L and this is the result

Lying in bed, Penny couldn’t help but think about something Bernadette had said to her earlier in the day.

* * *

 

_“I’ve seen the way you look at him, you know,” Bernadette suddenly piped up while she and Penny were watching Dawson’s Creek reruns. “And I wouldn’t blame you if you went after him…”_

_Penny just looked at Bernadette like she had suddenly sprouted another head. “What are you talking about?” Penny asked._

_“Sheldon,” Bernadette replied like it was the most obvious thing ever. “And since Leonard is away working for Stephen Hawkins you’re free to go get what you want.” Penny just laughed and turned back to the TV._

_“Bernadette, sweetie,” Penny said dismissively. “I don’t know what you think you’ve seen, but there’s nothing between me and Sheldon, other than my promise to Leonard to look out for him.”_

_“Okay,” Bernadette accepted, but she could tell that what Penny had just said was a complete lie and she planned to confront her friend again in the not too distant future._

* * *

 

So, here Penny found herself lying in bed, wondering what it would be like to kiss Sheldon. To hold him in her arms and fall asleep in his arms. After all, they are both similar heights and it wouldn’t feel like she was sleeping with a hobbit.

So, she suddenly jumped out of bed and made her way over to Sheldon’s apartment and let herself in with her key. She knew Sheldon wouldn’t mind her in the apartment, but he would flip his lid if he found her in his bedroom without permission, so she stopped herself right outside his bedroom door and slowly raised her hand to knock his door.

 ***Knock*  
** ***Knock*  
** ***Knock*  
** “Sheldon?”

 ***Knock*  
** ***Knock*  
** ***Knock*  
** “Sheldon?”

 ***Knock*  
** ***Knock*  
** ***Knock***  
“Sheldon?”

She didn’t know what was more surprising to her; the fact that she had just adopted Sheldon’s method of door knocking, or the fact that Sheldon wasn’t entirely surprised to find her outside his bedroom door at 3am and he wasn’t yelling at her about waking him from his sleep. 

“Penny?” Sheldon asked, not a hint of sleep evident in his voice. “What brings you to my bedroom door at this glorious pre-dawn hour this morning?”

Penny didn’t answer; she just grabbed Sheldon’s face and laid a soft, sweet kiss on his lips stunning Sheldon so much that he believed his brain had stopped working.

“I’ve been wanting to do that since we first met,” Penny admitted with a slight blush. “So, I finally decided to give it a shot.”

“Thank you, Penny,” Sheldon said. “Your kiss is much better than Leonard’s mother’s kiss. But what do you expect to come out of this kiss?”

“I was thinking, we could give dating a try?” Penny asked. “And if it works I’ll tell Leonard  when he comes back and if not, we’ll never speak of this again.”

“Alright,” Sheldon agreed. “It would be nice to get one up on Leonard since he is doing something I’ve always dreamed of…”

“Sheldon, sweetie,” Penny said as she gave him another soft kiss. “It’s 3am, why don’t we get some sleep and discuss this once the sun has risen? Now I’m going back to bed, see you in the morning.”

Penny was just about to turn around and go back to her own apartment when she felt Sheldon grab her hand and tug her into his bedroom and towards his bed. It looked like she was going to get to experience all her dreams in one night…

**Author's Note:**

> Thinking of making this into an alphabet series. If anyone has any prompts for Sheldon and Penny let me know. They don't have to be in the same universe as this one but there will be another 25, making it up to 26. As you can guess, the letter L is already taken so you've got another 25 letters to prompt me with.


End file.
